1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a grille arrangement or for a drive unit enclosure and, more particularly, to a grille arrangement having a grille screen that can be detachably mounted in a confined space.
2. Related References
There are numerous types of self-propelled or vehicular agricultural applicators available today. Typical vehicular agricultural applicators include a chassis assembly supported on three or more tires. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment, usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The types of agricultural products e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The vehicular agricultural applicator can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements.
A certain known vehicular agricultural applicator includes an enclosure for a drive unit mounted toward a rearward end of the chassis assembly and rearward of a cab relative to a forward direction of travel. The grille is typically located in a confined space between the drive unit enclosure and the one or more bulk product tanks. Operators often have difficulty removing the grille arrangement in the confined space so as to gain access to certain routine service points (e.g., radiator) of the drive unit.
There is a desire for a drive unit enclosure having a grille arrangement configured to be readily de-attached and re-attached in a confined space. The grille arrangement should also be operable for a single person to readily detach and re-attach to the engine enclosure. The grille arrangement should also provide reliable sealing, latching and be capable of withstanding the vibration associated with operation of the enclosed drive unit.